


it's okay to love them both

by wide_eyed_gaze



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Triad - Freeform, Triad A loving, henelope - Freeform, phizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wide_eyed_gaze/pseuds/wide_eyed_gaze
Summary: Where Lizze finds herself in love with two witches.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, penelope park hope mikaelson & lizzie saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. part one.

**Author's Note:**

> there are three chapters, I post the last one if yous liked it, I transcended in phizzie.

Lizzie had a mixture of sensations going through her, a boy who was perfectly her type despite more than a hundred years older, a recent discovery about her bisexuality, a sister who had a crush on the same girl as her, besides being a witch in a choice for the three factions.

She lay down next to Hope, like something routine when they were upset about something, always looking at the ceiling thinking about nothing, or, talking about something silly like a movie they had to watch together.

Lizzie had a heavy conscience about something from the past that had come back, ethically counting on Kant, the lie is never acceptable, however much it saves other people pain, on the other hand, ultilitarism said that your well-being should be above that .

The blonde was definitely hating Kant, and even more knowing what the philosopher believed, in the end she was just as nerdy as the others.

\- Things would be easier if I didn't have Satan as an ex. Hope complained. - Penelope is so ... inconvenient when she wants to.

\- Someone with two eyes and a half brain knows that she wants you back. - Lizzie commented disgusted, the redhead had her body on her side, looking at her who kept her eyes on the ceiling for now.

\- Penelope does not want to come back with me. - He spoke to Mikaelson convinced, almost offended by Lizzie saying that.

\- Oh, spare me, remembering sexual things about you in the middle of the class was not courtesy to my ears, it was catching your attention. Lizzie rolled her eyes. - She just remembered you, before me, by the way, and already wants you, not to mention the rest of the school who doesn't remember you, and has a crush.

\- So why when I went to her room to make up last week she was having sex with your sister? - Hope finally put out something that hid all those days, pretended that Penelope was not there.

\- II ... I'm sorry. - It was the only thing that came out of Saltzman's mouth, also angry at the twin's stupid behavior.

\- Okay, she moved on, and I think I am too ... I kind of feel something for someone else. - Hope barely finished speaking and Lizzie was already wondering who she was, so many options: Maya, Rafael, Landon, Jed, even herself.

\- You have many options. - Lizzie commented.

\- And ironically, the only one I want, I'm not sure if you want me. - Laughed the redhead. - Isn't that stupid? I spent months with Penélope, and I really loved her, I still think we can be friends, but suddenly, I started feeling the same for another ...

\- Path locked? Lizzie finally looked at Hope.

\- Uhm. - Hope prepared to speak the name of the competitor. - If ...

\- I also have a secret to tell you. - Lizzie finally took courage, cutting off the "friend's" line, if she had the slightest chance of getting Mikaelson's heart it had to be after the truth. - Remember when the monsters appeared and we hated each other? Lizzie waited for confirmation. - I didn't remember that until the spell ... Listen to a genie, I don't know what she did to Josie before me, but my wishes were all against you ...

\- We hated each other, Liz ...

\- I wished you were never born, Hope. - You spoke seriously.

Hope maintained a deafening silence, hurt all feelings of Lizzie, who was no longer that selfish person.

\- How did you fix it?

\- The genie screwed my head, but magic has loopholes, so everything went back to how it was, and I feel like I'm worse. - Lizzie spoke sincerely, closing her eyes so as not to feel that look. - I'm sorry.

\- You're feeling bad about that, since it was a year ago, and you got better without remembering ... - Hope started making the blonde slowly open her eyes. - I forgive you, you became my best friend ... and that is why I will regret doing this ... - Hope moved her body forward leaving the siphon in total panic when the lips came together.

Lizzie might think she was the person Hope was enjoying, but to the surprise, nothing crossed her mind. It took a while before he managed to return the kiss, accepting that it was real, Hope took advantage of the certain advantage he had with his body, placing himself totally on top of Lizzie. The kisses became more ardent, Lizzie's hands took advantage as much as they could with the shame she felt, both there giving the perfect green signals.

Hope stopped kissing Lizzie's neck when she was going further down, sat on top of the blonde and started taking off her own T-shirt, before returning, she was also unbuttoning her bra, which pulled a trigger on Lizzie's head. he was intimidated by the other's body, he had done this before, with several people, with a girl, Penelope, but he felt it was ... just scary.

\- Hope .... - Lizzie called placing her hands over Hope's. - We can't ... not now.

\- Why? Hope asked, confused. - Not you....? - Lizzie exchanges the positions of the two, leaving the redhead under her wearing a certain strength, the other one who was fast embraced her waist with her legs. - You on top then ... - Hope smiled pervertedly going to kiss her.

Then Lizzie pulled away from her, getting out of bed, leaving her confused.

\- We ... - He swallowed. - Talk tomorrow. - She said visibly nervous. He ran a hand over his running face from Hope's room.

While the redhead was confused about what had gone wrong, Lizzie was in the same way, the situation terrified her.

\- How can you sleep with Penelope when you live away from Hope for saying you like her? - Lizzie charged as soon as she got to the room.

\- We didn't even get laid. Josie rolled her eyes. - But not that it's too difficult, is it? Didn't you overcome your crush in both even with Sebastian?

\- I don't have a crush on Penélope. - He denied it right away. - And the bid with Sebastian is over, not that you care.

\- And why do you care that I gave it to Pen? Josie quipped. - Everyone kind of had sex with everyone over time.

Lizzie couldn't think of a good answer. She stood there thinking, without arguments.

\- Do you call her Pen now?

\- Don't run away from what I said. - Josie remained abused, and that attitude came from bad company. Lizzie never thought about the possibility of her and Penelope together, but on the one hand ... - I'll make things easier for you, if you want.

\- Don't you dare. Just keep me quiet about it, Hope is ... it doesn't matter, and Penelope is Satan, just once.

\- A satan you would love to have between your legs again.

\- Josie ... just stop this sexual thing.

(...)

Two days later Lizzie found herself pushing Hope away more than ever, running away from conversations, messages, and hiding, that had led to seeing unwanted flirtation on the first day, and on the second greeting, with a kiss as random as well specific, Josie and Sebastian, soon Sebastian kissing his sister, that whole school group was a joke.

The only time Lizzie and Penelope had sex, it was something the blonde had never imagined, she hid from Josie that she had marked territory even though nothing happened, that Lizzie knew, just as she did with Hope later. That had been when they forgot Hope.

\- Want help? - Lizzie froze. She was inside the bathroom, and all that separated her from the demon in a sexy voice was a thin curtain, her towel was pulled from the top of the shower, leaving her with nothing to cover herself if she needed to.

\- Give it back, Penelope. NOW. - He shouted at the brunette who laughed, caring zero for the other's despair.

\- What happened to P? - Asked the other witch. - Did you just call because it was easier to moan? Lizzie was silent, embarrassed, until she looked at the floor, trying to spy on what the hell the other was doing. He decided to pull the plastic that separated them a little to the side, and saw the other one taking off her clothes. The blonde can't breathe. - We had fun, didn't you think? I found.

\- That was a stupid mistake, I was needy .. - Lizzie tried to explain herself, but stopped when her personal space was totally invaded by the demon green eyed witch.

\- I feel needy, and I heard a few things about you. - Penelope proved it. - Know that I want it too. - The brunette closed them, looked under the water, giving Lizzie time to look whatever she wanted there. The taller one was too intimidated to do anything. - You can play if you want.

\- I think ... if you don't get out of here I'll do something stupid. Lizzie looked away as soon as Penelope started to approach.

\- I don't need much to convince you, blonde. You know what you want. - Penelope continued.

Lizzie was not wavering the way she did with Hope two days ago, and it was not a matter of need for either because the options were few.

\- Don't you want to discount your sister for getting your "ex"? - Satan provoked. It was too great a temptation, and with the perfect excuse to insist on error. - You know, I'm here for this ... - Penelope started where she reached, kissed Lizzie's neck gently, just as her hands were being delicate at the beginning of the touch. He held the blonde's chin, standing on the tip of her foot, kissing her slowly, until her tongue came. Things declined quickly as Penelope was not there for slow, passionate kisses, she pushed Lizzie to the wall, quickly lowering her fingers, stopping only on her breasts, but it was left for later, the need was lower. Lizzie thanked her for the water falling on her heads, and for her sex to be mixed with her so as not to be embarrassed how excited she was, Penelope had it against her, all the bad girl posture, who does what she wants, the person who does it he pressed it against the wall in the middle of the bath, making her moan louder than she could while being masturbated by her, her mouth on her neck, her grip was mean, strong.

Lizzie squirmed with pleasure, it was worse when she was penetrated, Penelope's two fingers came in and out of her sex forcefully.

she just needed it, her legs didn’t hold her, so she held on to the devil. Penelope could barely pull her hair, or slap her in that position, but she ate it so well that it was enough for Lizzie to shake, reaching the g spot, curling her fingers to get there, forcing Lizzie to kiss her in surrender since I wouldn't be able to moan any lower if it wasn't for that, and she could barely breathe. When the orgasm came Lizzie grabbed Penelope tightly, it wasn't the first she saw that way, but that one in particular gave her a hard-on that the green-eyed girl couldn't handle, the urge to get into that box had been stronger.

\- P ... - Lizzie moaned lower.

\- I know baby. I know. - Penelope spoke still hoarsely. He kissed Lizzie again, making her hug her legs around the waist of the smaller one who was clearly dominant. - I'm not done with you yet. - Said the witch moving her hip a little, getting a passage for her fingers. The only thing Lizzie could do was leave.

Heda Xxx


	2. part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what you think?

Lizzie wanted to understand why the hell she cared more about the shower they took after having sex than literally giving her sister's ex crush after running away from Hope like that. Something about Penélope won her over, in fact, they both had enough attitude to make the blonde excited, she had serious problems with girls like that.

Even though I wanted to hide, never to see the other two again, I was accepting to be divided between them, great, I liked two exes, what is the chance of that ending up minimally well?

Hope took her by the arm when they were going to class, took her to a remote hall, metaphorically placed her against the wall.

\- Why are you avoiding me? Hope demanded to know. - You haven't spoken to me since ... - A girl they didn't even know passed by. - That we were going to have sex in the room and you ran away. - He spoke quietly.

\- What did you want me to do? Say "hi Hope I couldn't have sex with you, shall we have breakfast together today?" - Lizzie scoffed. - I don't have an explanation.

\- You did not want? Hope asked directly.

\- I wanted to, it just wasn't possible ... you and I never did anything like that, we had never kissed, and suddenly you were taking off your clothes and my god ... it was much easier with Penelope because ... - Lizzie spoke without thinking, her eyes widened in terror. Hope didn't seem surprised, however.

\- Why...? - insisted the redhead.

\- How did you know? Did that bitch tell you? Lizzie crossed her arms indignantly. Hope didn't look upset, something was very wrong with the whole situation.

\- Yes, why with her, and not with me? And don't tell me it was revenge because you've done this before. - Hope was definitely upset about that.

\- She didn't even let me think, and I could do it without thinking about you know ... consequence, you're already my friend, most people here don't even know who you really are, this is more complicated than it looks. - Lizzie tries to defend herself erroneously, there was no way to convince Mikaelson of how that made sense in her head.

"Or maybe you don't want to admit that you want her more ..." Hope was interrupted with a kiss, in public. It calmed her down.

\- I want you. - Lizzie said certain of what she wanted, at least she liked to be mistaken about it because technically it was not a lie, the fact was just that she wanted Penelope too. - Is that you?

\- I want both. - Hope said simple. Lizzie felt she should have told the truth, too. - Meet me in my dorm after class?

(...)

A few hours before without Lizzie if you want to imagine, Penelope approached his ex girlfriend when she entered the room, the brunette had the terrible act of invading the place she wanted, after all, she had magic in her favor.

\- Penelope. Hope called as soon as she entered the room. - You can't enter my room unless I let you.

\- I always did that, do you remember? - Penelope teased. - Because I do, and by the way, I'm really upset about all this. - Complained the witch with that ironic smile.

\- Are you upset? Hope mocked. - With what exactly? As far as I know, it was over, we both moved on.

\- Because it wasn't over. - Penelope spoke more seriously, getting up. - I was with Josie, she kissed me, and I stopped her, because there was something wrong in my head, you were erased from here, and you're angry because you thought I had moved on, and then when I remembered, you really moved on.

\- It might not be over, but now it's over. It's simple. Hope hesitated for a moment.

\- How about we end this sentimental chat, you may be angry. - Penelope advances on Hope. "But you still want me inside you, don't you?"

\- You think a lot, Penelope. - Hope spoke turning the game against the witch, trying to make her retreat, but she was not that type. She stood there locking her jaw when Hope tried to intimidate. - Just because you're kind of super hot, and keep looking at me like that, then I'll have sex with you?

Penelope pulls Hope by the waist, leaving her close in a way that there was no way to back off.

\- Will not? - Penélope asks with a smirk. Underneath that half-raw way, the green-eyed one really missed Hope, nor had it been his fault for losing her. Things were too complicated.

\- I hope you forget that too. - Hope says before kissing her, it was giving in to the witch she was so hating, and it didn't even matter. The redhead also had an attitude, pushed Penelope to the bed to throw her there with force.

He didn't need anything other than what they already knew about each other, they got rid of the two clothes in need of feeling, Penelope was more vulnerable than in any situation, since he had remembered the ex had not yet had a kiss, he pulled more Hope for you, feeling the hybrid's fingers reach down, was strong, deep, but not fast. Hope had certain slap fetishes, and lots of bad words, so that was left over while they were there, the one with the green eyes could have moaned "love" once or twice unintentionally, which managed to make things more intense instead of spoiling them. So they did it again, and then again.

Penélope lay facing hope, running her finger lightly over the other's arm in a timid affection. They both knew they wanted to go back, but that meant having to pretend not to have feelings for Lizzie, which they both cultivated.

\- Miss you. - Hope admitted. - But we can't go back. - Penelope was silent, the redhead was surprised, but waited for the time she wanted to speak.

\- We don't need to talk about it today. - Penelope said hand tied.

\- Yes, we need it, I like you more ... - Hope started to say, but stopped when Penelope started to move, going over her body, and kissing her, not in a sexual way.

\- I miss you, but today, Mikaelson, you are mine. Don't ruin it. - Penelope lay with her head on Hope's chest, which stroked her hair until the two fell asleep.

Hope was the first to wake up, saying that she liked them both to the same degree was silly, as she had had a long-standing relationship with Penelope before she had feelings for Lizzie, but that didn't make them expendable. I didn't want to have to choose between investing between the two.

\- Good Morning. - Penelope said, still sleepy.

\- Hey. - Hope replied, the other had woken up without alarm so it took a little while for sleep to pass, she got ready on top of Mikaelson.

\- You are my babe now. - Penelope spoke without thinking.

\- Early with provocations? Hope mocked. The weather remained calm.

\- You who are defensive, I was serious ... we have a story, I want to continue writing the pages. - Penelope said, it was Hope's turn to be quiet for a long time.

It was too early for the revelations, but it had to happen at one time or another.

\- We can't, there's someone else, she and I almost ... - Hope played like a kick. It would hurt at once.

\- For me too, we ... yesterday. - Penelope admitted.

\- Sebastian? - Hope asked jealously.

\- Sebastian is my best friend, disgusted, was Lizzie. - The brunette said giving a knot in the head of Hope, who swallowed hard. Again a silence, more embarrassing this time.

\- Do you have feelings for Lizzie?

\- I guess so. - Penelope tried to be as clear as possible, she still didn't quite know what to feel, and she certainly wasn't going to get carried away. - Does that mean you and I are over?

\- Answer me one thing. - Hope sent studying the situation. - The first time we had sex did you feel intimidated by my body?

\- Penélope Park is not intimidated. - The one with the green eyes boasted. Hope glared at her to tell the truth. - Maybe I have. You are very hot, Mikaelson.

\- Come here after class.

(...)

The long-awaited moment after school had arrived, Penelope texted Hope saying that she would be a little late because Sebastian was in the middle of a romantic problem with a certain Lizzie twin siphon witch.

Herself was sitting on Hope's bed waiting for him to come next.

\- I understand, you know, why you ran that day. Hope sat next to her. - Maybe I just need more attitude.

\- It is not that ... - Lizzie tried to explain herself but could not find good words for such an act.

\- So can we try again? - Hope left the blonde in a panic, she just needed to throw herself out of the room pretending to be sick. The redhead came over, going to kiss Lizzie.

\- Yes ... - Lizzie wouldn't run this time, but she was so divided, she tried not to care about it.

How the other time Hope climbed on top of her, giving her time this time for her to take the most decisive steps. Hope kissed the neck of Lizzie who was already walking with her fingers to the hem of her shirt, taking it off. When they kissed again, the door was opened with magic, and Hope smiled, Lizzie locked it again.

\- You can continue, I'm a great spectator. Penelope leaned against the door, closing it. I preferred to appear confident even though I was still trying to understand the situation.

\- Hope ... what is this? - Lizzie asked staring at the floor. Her heart was racing so fast that she could see it coming out of her throat.

\- A solution. Hope said decisively. He stood up to pull Penelope by the arm, and then kiss her, it was funny how Lizzie couldn't take her eyes off them even though she was shy.

\- Okay, I'm confused too. - Penelope spoke after the kiss. Hope guided her to the bed, placing her on one side, leaving Lizzie in the middle, and sitting on the other.

\- Kiss each other. Hope said, totally perverted. Penelope was envisioning a threesome, and they couldn't judge her, that was what it looked like. - I am waiting.

Not that Penelope liked to obey Hope - She did - but she did, kissed Lizzie, nothing more than what she had done a moment ago with Hope, even though she was already walking towards take off the blonde's clothes.

\- W – what's going on ...? - Lizzie asked, moving away from Penelope, with a little fear of being in the middle of the two exes.

\- A threesome.

\- No of course not. Hope denied laughing. - I'll try to explain it in an easy way. - She still hadn't thought about that part. - I have feelings for you two, and you have for me, and between you. I imagined that the three of us could get into a relationship.

\- A trisal? Penelope smiled. - That's insightful, Mikaelson. But, how the hell does it work within a "dating"?

\- This is kind of risky, I don't want to disturb you two ... - Lizzie tried to explain, she was terrified.

\- We both like you, Liz. It wouldn't work without you anymore. And it works, we go little by little. - Hope said simple. - I will not force you, but I want it, so if you want, just lie down. - Hope speaks already showing, she lies looking up, waiting for the other two.

Penélope looks at Lizzie, who looks for hesitation in the brunette, but she just didn't lie down just to leave Lizzie alone.

\- Do you want? Penelope asked. Lizzie nods. And then Penelope lay down, turning her head to smile at Hope, it had been cute. - Good idea babe.

And then Lizzie lies down between them with a silly happy smile on her face.  
All three knowing that they were going to do this together, just as they started, a little bit of fear, but courage to face it.

thank you so much for reading this far  
Heda Xxx.


End file.
